User blog:M88youngling/Vector Troop (Axis AU)
Overview Vector Troop was a former organization that succeeded another organization known as Ghost Hound. Vector Troop is known for its great influence in the Axis Alliance. History End of Ghost Hound Vector Troop's original logo, dating back to 2010Mercuy77's appearance in 2009After Ghost Hound came to an end, its leader, Incinerator22 passed his position down to Mercuy77 (often referred to as Mercury) and the clan's name changed to Vector Troop. The style immediately took on a change to a more advanced organization technologically than the former. The colors shifted to black, white and blue and had a focus on firearms design. Vector Troop grew quickly and created rules to require members to publish recruitment levels and change their profile avatars to Vector Troop's flag. Population grew to make Vector Troop an influential state in the days before the Union Schism. Involvement in the RSR/Union War Vector Troop supported the Red Skull Republic when the RSR/Union War broke out, however it seemed to only show support in the form of sticker raids, such as against the Cheating Resistance Organization and the Agents Network. Keycard Leaked On an unknown date, the primary keycard used by all of Vector Troop's members was stolen by a spy. To make matters worse, this keycard was a redistributable copy. The thief gave away the card in a giveaway level, voicing anti-Vector Troop protest. After this event, Vector Troop mysteriously seemed to fall inactive and collapsed. Mercury disappeared and the rest of the organization seemed to scatter as well. Reformation At some point during the Shadow Epoch, Deadpool010 reformed Vector Troop alongside several former members and adept creators such as Nick_C11 and Wanida12. This lasted for some time under a new surreal, pre-apocalyptic, post modern style. However, Deadpool found himself needing to step down as leader and eventually decided to give the organization's position of Head of State to M88youngling, much to the dismay of several members. However, at the time he was given the office there were a limited number of members left over to help run the rather manpower dependent system. Several new members were veterans of the since fallen Commando Recon Operations, which was M88youngling's prior organization. However, many of these veterans and newer members were not adept in the style and were not always capable of handling their roles in the way that Nick_C11 and Deadpool010 desired. M88youngling proposed that these members be trained in the style alongside him. Deadpool and Nick reluctantly agreed, however many of the CRO veterans failed to improve as time went on. This resulted in a large purge of these members in March, 2013. This left behind only two major CRO veterans, Kyle_10 and MadcrazyD10. They became the new Vector Troop Army and Air Force Chiefs of Staff respectively. Resurgence Following the CRO purge, the former Vector Troop leaders continued to train M88youngling and the more adept CRO veterans to bring them up to speed with the more advanced style of the clan. M88youngling launched a successful recruitment program to bring large numbers of new recruits into the organization, regardless of their creative skill. These members would help to spread the clan's influence, but were highly restricted. To appease Deadpool, Wanida, and Nick, M88youngling heavily restricted common member benefits through a keycard system and established a creative education system. In order to advance in rank to gain higher benefits, common members must pass through a 'military academy' to improve their skills and/or pass tests to prove their ability. Utilizing aggressive propaganda, Vector Troop successfully cast a narrative of common members being a lower, weaker class of creators that needed to sharpen their skills through Vector Troop's refined style without causing this lower class to become dissatisfied with the clan entirely. This resulted in a massive upsurge in members, causing Vector Troop to become a very large clan. However, it was divided into a large lower class and a small upper class. Regardless, the large size of the clan ensured significant size for each of the two classes, enabling the government to operate fully staffed alongside a strong parliament. However, the parliament was mainly composed of upper class Vector Troop members. By July, 2013, Vector Troop's parliament had 10 active members, all chosen through a strict one party system. The Silentium Party As M88youngling's creative skill only improved, Nick_C11 grew jealous of M88youngling's success as Vector Troop head of state. In August, 2013, He managed to convince five of the active members of parliament to secretly align with his own vision for the organization, which he called Silentium Contra. He envisioned a clan built from Vector Troop that was fully elitist with no exceptions. The lower class would be purged, leaving only the most skilled creators. The Silentium Party soon was discovered by M88youngling, causing a rift between him and Nick. M88youngling, Madcrazy and Kyle, in control of the armed forces, managed to strongarm the debate in their favor against Nick. Deadpool and Wanida felt sympathy for Nick's position, however they felt M88youngling's creative progress and strong leadership was good for Vector Troop, and urged Nick and the Silentium Party to back down. War with Raven Later in August, 2013, the Soldier Wolves milita pleaded with Vector Troop for help dealing with the RAVEN Corporation led by Wkendall. RAVEN threatened Soldier Wolves interests and harbored known Soldier Wolves traitors. Nick, Wanida and Deadpool were ambivalent about the Soldier Wolves and regarded them as inferior and unskilled. To garner their support, M88youngling insisted that Vector Troop act now to destroy RAVEN to assert dominance in general over other clans. Parliament and the cabinet agreed, and Vector Troop acted in Operation Titan. Vector Troop declared war on the Raven Corporation, and challenged Raven to a create war. To further entice Raven into the contest, Vector Troop and Soldier Wolves soldiers swarmed Raven comment boards and levels with propaganda and other messages to entice them. Outnumbered and intimidated, Wkendall and his small force in RAVEN felt forced to surrender. However, WKendall insisted that Vector Troop fight them in Online Create Battle, reasoning that it would be more of a fair challenge. M88youngling and Army Chief of Staff Kyle_10 accepted and fought Wkendall and Snow_Wolfey777, destroying their aerial aircraft carrier and escort drones with ease. In full defeat, RAVEN surrendered. Instead of spitting on their foes, M88youngling decided to offer Wkendall and his compatriots a place in Vector Troop, pandering to their potential to learn how to become better creators. Deadpool, Nick and Wanida opposed this idea, but Wkendall and several of his members agreed. Wkendall became the new Vector Troop Minister of Intelligence when MR_Lane1 fell inactive and Snow_Wolfey777 rose quickly through the ranks of the Vector Troop Army. The swift victory led other Vector Troop leaders and the parliament to see the Soldier Wolves as a more valuable asset than previously thought. However, lending creative education to the Soldier Wolves was not on the agenda, as creative education was seen as strictly for improving Vector Troop and no other clan. Advancement and the Remnants Union Vector Troop continued to grow after annexing RAVEN Corporation's members, and set its sights on more productive projects like scenery, activities, and an ambitious capital city project called Iron Citadel headed by M88youngling. Together, the collaborative project managed to result in three published levels for the city by November, 2013. Various other Vector Troop projects were released such as mech showcases, eye-candy levels, and facilities for upper class members. Recruitment levels continued to be published as well. The new content resulted in further growth, but Vector Troop's growth was viewed with suspicion by the Remnants Union, an alliance led by President XFinal_IsaacX. Isaac was wary of M88youngling's leadership, but was friends with Deadpool, Wanida and Nick. Around this time, however, Deadpool fell inactive. This left Wanida and Nick as the only major style advisers to M88youngling. M88 had nearly caught up with their creative skill in Vector Troop's style by now, which earned him further respect from his mentors and allowed him to pass on his new skills to other members. Isaac pushed for Vector Troop to become a member state of the Remnants Union, however the zealous Vector Troop administration settled only for an alliance. M88youngling was nervous due to Isaac's high level of creative skill, but Wanida and Nick pointed out that Isaac was their friend and that the Remnants Union was much smaller than Vector Troop, despite it being composed of multiple clans. The alliance began a rivalry between both factions. The large, influential Vector Troop sought to outdo the Remnants Union's nationalistic and political image. Vector Troop's members worked to promote their clan's image to outshine the Remnants Union. Isaac, unable to gain more members, conceded that he was unable to challenge Vector Troop by normal means and despite his friendly relationship with Wanida and Nick, he became a fierce critic of Vector Troop's one party system and militant organization. Return of the Axis In January, 2014, M88youngling was contacted by PolarisPhaedra, the new account of Polarlab, about the reformation of the Axis Alliance. Wanida and Nick confirmed Polaris' claims of his previous conquests and skill and urged M88youngling to accept Polaris' offer for Vector Troop to become a part of the Axis. M88youngling, upon seeing the creative skill of Polaris and his comrades, agreed with his mentors' advice. Vector Troop became a member state of the Axis Alliance with M88youngling as its representative. Noting Vector Troop's swift triumph against RAVEN, Polar appointed M88youngling as Head of the Secret Service and Nick_C11 as Lord Vice President, much to M88youngling's dismay. Nick now held a higher position of power in the Fascist Party than M88youngling did, which worried him. M88youngling managed to advocate for the appointment of Army Chief of Staff Kyle_10 to be appointed as an Axis Overwatch, allowing for the appointment of loyal Vector Troop members as Fascist Party officers and enforcers. Another Overwatch, Huntsman007 of the National Kürist Party, took interest in M88youngling and began to teach him advanced sticker art and iconographic techniques. Soldier Wolves Conflict In February, M88youngling became aware of Soldier Wolves militia leader Soldier-Boy_714 utilizing a fake anti-furry PSN account to fabricate a narrative of oppression to increase the support of the Soldier Wolves. Also, Soldier-Boy was harassing a friend of M88youngling's on an instant messaging platform. Infuriated, M88youngling declared war on the Soldier Wolves milita without the authority of the Axis Alliance. The size and influence of Vector Troop compared to other Axis states allowed for them to be accepting of the conflict. Soldier-Boy_714 refused a create war, understanding his position of weakness in relation to Vector Troop and the rest of the Axis that may step in to oppose them. Vector Troop utilized the refusal to publicly decry the Soldier Wolves as a weak and inferior organization. Despite the brigading and denouncement, the Soldier Wolves refused to give up and persisted as a thorn in the side of Vector Troop and the Axis. Fall of Nick_C11 By March, M88youngling had learned much from Huntsman007 and improved on the skills taught by Deadpool, Wanida and Nick. Noticing that Wanida and Nick appeared to have plateaued in their skill, M88youngling realized that he had improved to their level and perhaps beyond. Nick_C11 also noticed this, and began to worry that his position of power was at risk. With Soldier Wolves activism on the rise, Nick called out M88youngling for involving the Axis in a pointless war and called for anti-furry sentiment in the Axis. He also called for M88youngling to be removed from power as the Vector Troop Head of State. M88youngling launched a counter campaign through a series of levels promoting Vector Troop with his new, more refined skills. M88youngling also objected to Nick's claims that the Axis had been involved in a 'pointless' war as the Soldier Wolves' reputation had been ruined and that the milita was nothing more than enraged children. He also asserted that not all furries were as "cancerous" as the Soldier Wolves, noting that the Treynota Wolfpack was a member state of the Axis. This garnered M88youngling the support of Cold_Wolf102, Treynota's leader, as well as many other Axis state leaders. Nick responded with further harassment of M88youngling's platform and called for his removal from the Axis. Noting support from the council, M88youngling, as Head of Secret Service indicted Lord Vice President Nick_C11 for treason. The council swiftly voted to remove Nick_C11 from the Axis. Lord President PolarisPhaedra, a good friend of Nick, vetoed the order. However, he was displeased with Nick's behavior and responded by demoting Nick to officer and appointed M88youngling as the new Lord Vice President. Nick conceded his defeat and accepted the reassignement. Superpower The Axis Alliance under Polaris and M88youngling's leadership thrived in the months that followed. The Axis' member states grew, and Vector Troop's creative education gradually began to expand to allow Axis members to take advantage of limited instruction. Vector Troop's closest competitors in size were IV Reich and Voltorian Empire. Turan Empire began to make a resurgence as well, but it still was dwarfed by Vector Troop which composed nearly a third of the Axis' population. Vector Troop supported the Axis in its content. Rise of Judgement In the fall of 2014, the Axis became aware of the return Jukewannabe and several of his associates under the veil of the Judgement clan. Fearing that Juke would return to destroy what the Axis had built, PolarisPhaedra agreed to oppose Juke. However, Polar became preoccupied with other affairs and left most of the affairs to Lord Vice President M88youngling and the Fascist Council. The council called for create war with Judgement. M88youngling agreed, feeling that his creative improvement and their strength in numbers would be more than a match for Juke. On September 3rd, 2014, he proved to be correct. The combined strength of the Axis managed to defeat Judgement with a popular movie depicting the fall of Judgement in a whimiscal manner. With superior ratings, the Axis initially triumphed against Judgement. However, Axis officials were shocked when Judgement began to gain support for its platform from members of the community and even some Axis officials. Axis Head of Punishment TheTornTerraform defected to join Judgement. The rapidly growing threat alarmed Axis leaders. Simply diminishing Judgement's reputation wasn't sufficient. Without massive dominance over other clans, Axis leaders felt like they were slipping away as Judgement rose higher in influence. Judgement's DyOS project stunned the community as Jukewannabe and his comrades managed to develop a fully functional operating system within LittleBigPlanet. As a weapon in another create war, DyOS caused the Axis' defeat. Embarassed and enraged, M88youngling sought to think of a new strategy to take on the seemingly unstoppable threat of Judgement. wip Demographics Population It is not known how many members were in any of the iterations of Vector Troop. No official records currently are known to exist. Language Vector Troop is known to be a predominately English speaking organization. It is not known if there were any other languages spoken by any members. Government Vector Troop originally was a traditional leader/co-leader style organization. During the Deadpool010 era however, Vector Troop became a sort of Parliamentary Oligarchy. The top council of ministers and and Head of State made decisions, however the parliament could override decisions. This system played some part in the writing of the original Union Constitution. M88youngling's Administration The 2013 iteration of Vector Troop led by M88youngling had the following roles and officials,[1] *Head of State: M88youngling *Head of Senate: Fran135h *Minister of Security: Redfoxdreams *Chief of Staff: xX_1illusion1_Xx *Armaments Minister: Nick-C11 *Foreign Minister: MadcrazyD10 *Head of Intelligence: MR_Lane1 *Commander of the Army: Kyle_10_ *Commander of the Navy: Rosscored1 *Commander of the Airforce: PEJHChal The job of the Chief of Staff was to make strategies for defensive and offensive actions, determine ranking order and keycard storage. The job of the Armaments Minister is to maintain mastery of Vector Troop's theme, detail, and logic. If a member needs help, they are encouraged to seek out this person. The Armaments Minister was also in charge of patenting OCB and mech battle weaponry, and keeping Create War submissions. The Foreign Minister was in charge of diplomacy. The Head of Intelligence was to find information about other groups and people. The Minister of Security was tasked to be an adviser to the Head of State. The Minister of Security also was tasked with monitoring member status to make sure Vector Troop was 'good and healthy,' and had the authority to reject new members into Vector Troop. [1] Senate It is known that during the 2013 iteration of Vector Troop led by M88youngling, there was a senate. According to the infochip, "the job of the senate is to decide major decisions that effect the clans status in war, alliances, etc. Any member who wishes to witness and or watch a senate meeting is permitted but cannot vote on the issue/issues being discussed. Senate discussions can be lead by the Head of Senate and can be permitted by a vote. Each member in the Senate can be of any rank based on their creating skills but are assigned to the senate if they are found to have the skill. Members of the senate are chosen by a senate vote or by a commander. Small decisions such as ranking up and recruiting can be handled directly by a commander. Senate members can be de-ranked and are viable for punishment like any other member."[1] Known members of the senate during this time are as follows, *Fran135h - Head of Senate *Michael1213345 (Inactive) *Drunkman93 (Inactive) *Spencmysta (Does not have LBP) *Rosscored1 *Evo_Koto (Vita Only) *xX_1illusion1_Xx *C-bone187 (Inactive) *Fisedr (Unconfirmed) Unconfirmed senate members were included in the infochip that was provided to M88youngling by Deadpool010, but never responded to calls to take part in Vector Troop.[1] Foreign Relations and Military Vector Troop focused highly on its military strength and used its design and style to flex its influence and strength over other clans. The clan was known to be allies with the Red Skull Republic. https://lbpu.wikia.com/wiki/File:Green_Berets.jpgVector Troop Green Berets logo.During the Deadpool010 era, Vector Troop had four military divisions. The Army, Navy, Air Force and the Green Berets. The Green Berets were composed of members of the group elite in design and were used for create wars and making official levels. Vector Troop's military was based on an XP creation system. By asking for missions, members could gain XP to gain new ranks. Trade System During the time of M88youngling's leadership of the clan in 2013, an ambitious idea by M88youngling for a trade network came to the drawing board. The idea was to set up four different diplomatic categories for foreign clans, each having their own trading rights. Alliances had the ability to set up trade routes and could establish embassies. Non-aggression pact clans have trading rights but are neutral. Rivalry pacts were a friendly rivalry where both clans choose to trade only through the winnings of friendly combat. Enemies were regarded to be trolls that would just be ignored. Trade networks in this system utilized a 'trade route,' which was an agreement were anyone in a non-aggression pact or an alliance can trade freely between the foreign ministry department and the other clan's diplomacy administration, whatever it was called. Another form of trade separate from the trade route were single trades and combat winnings. Single trade was observed by the Minister of Security and the Foreign Minister and could only be done once a month, as there would be no agreed upon trade route. The concept also defined negative trade actions like sanctions. Sanctions were a penalty that could restrict the trade of a certain type of item with a particular clan. A trade route could also be cancelled outright. To expand on the concept, items to be traded were assigned values determined by demand, government demand, and detail which would give the item a "price value" measured in "hearts." The more hearts an item has, the better it can be traded for from another clan. Demand was determined by how much a clan's members like a certain kind of item by member count. Government demand is how much a clan government likes an item category or specific item. Detail value is the quality of the item, determined in levels of poor, okay, good, and excellent, with poor being worth zero and excellent being worth 20, each category rising in value by multiples of 5. M88youngling recognized that Vector Troop was the only one using this value system, and encouraged other clans to adopt it to little avail. A trade menu was constructed to try and push this market system into use, but it never came to fruition.[1] Rules According to the clan's 2013 infochip, the rules were as follows,[1] #You must have at least 20 author hearts to join. #You must be a decent creator. #You must always respect superiors. Failure to comply will result in being kicked by the senate or the commanding officer. #H4Hing is prohibited. #Must be 13 years old or older to serve in the military, 14 years old or older to serve in the government. #Have fun. Culture and Style The lighter, technology focused style during LBP1 utilized by Vector Troop was all but abandoned after Mercuy77 disappeared. It was replaced with the elitist standard during the Shadow Epoch under Deadpool010's rule. This style predominately utilized shading and darkness. Deadpool described the style in the Vector Troop Infochip as being a "pre-futuristic theme. Not too futuristic looking but not too modern looking." He described the theme further as being "plain grey and has little to no color. Adding sad/mysterious music to VT's theme is a plus." He also described it as being a "pre-apocalytpic theme." Military themes dominated over the clan for its entire history.[1] Deadpool010 was highly protective of tools used to create wall art, instructing M88youngling to never give away his thin edge tool used to create smaller borders around walls. Oddly enough, the tool could be easily replicated. The Green Berets were also supposedly specialists in sticker art, which was prominent at the time. Infrastructure https://lbpu.wikia.com/wiki/File:VT_Card.jpgVector Troop's keycard used during Mercuy77's administration.Vector Troop is not known to have had any sort of schedule of official meetings among its members, however during LBP1 it is known that Mercuy77 set up a keycard system. Members of Vector Troop received a keycard that would allow members into locked areas. The key card system fell out of use after Mercury vanished. Category:Blog posts